


Nap Time

by HopeHazard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to find a certain detective napping with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

In John’s experience, silence in the flat was never a good sign. Despite his love of the peaceful quiet, he had accepted that if there was no noise, Sherlock had either become sulky and moody (not good) or had done something wrong and was trying to clean it up before John found it (also not good). And that was before Hamish. After the child, John was used to constant noise in the flat. It came to the point where he felt unsettled when something was silent. 

So when he arrived home one evening and not only found the flat silent but the living room empty, he was instantly on alert. Sherlock’s coat and scarf were still on the door, meaning they were home. That, at least, was a small relief. No running around London looking after his husband and son. A quick check into his and Sherlock room showed nothing—upstairs, then. 

John climbed up the stairs silently, opening the door to Hamish’s room slowly. What he saw there made him stop and smile. Sherlock was in bed with Hamish, both of them asleep. Sherlock was on his back with their small four-year-old laying on his stomach, his cheek resting on Sherlock’s chest and gently rising and falling along with his breathing. Hamish had his hands clutching Sherlock’s shirt lightly, and he was even drooling a little. 

John took a few more steps into the room, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. Seeing Sherlock asleep was a miracle in of itself—seeing the just-as-active toddler napping as well was just unheard of. He ran a hand through Hamish’s hair softly, so as to not wake him, and bent to kiss Sherlock’s forehead. 

The detective blinked awake slowly, smiling as he saw John. He yawned briefly before tipping his head up for a proper kiss. “We were playing as pirates when he got tired and asked me to lay with him,” he whispered. John nodded and helped Sherlock carefully slide out from under Hamish and tuck him in. Sherlock pressed his lips to Hamish’s cheek for a few seconds, then flicked off the lights on his way out.


End file.
